My Pervert Sunbae
by Spy137
Summary: Lee Sungmin harus mendapatkan 'hukuman' dari seniornya di sekolah karena terlambat masuk di hari pertamanya. Warning: Oneshoot KyuMin YAOI NC!


Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Yaoi, School life, little bit hurt

Rate : M

Lenght : Oneshot

Disclamer : Lee Sugmin adalah milik Cho Kuhyun. Dan Cho Kyuhyun mutlak milik Lee Sungmin seorang.

Summary : Lee Sungmin harus mendapatkan 'hukuman' dari seniornya di sekolah karena terlambat masuk di hari pertamanya.

Author : Spy137

Warning : FF ini mengandung unsur sex sesama jenis. Don't ike don't read.

Anak kecil dilarang baca !

Masih lanjut? Dosa di tanggung sendiri-sendiri.

Happy Reading ^^

Langit pagi kota Seoul sangat cerah pagi ini. Namun, hal tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan wajah beberapa siswa baru di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul. Wajah-wajah tegang karena tengah di caci maki oleh sang senior karena kesalahan mereka yang terlambat datang ke sekolah di hari pertama masa orientasi siswa. Lee Sungmin, salah satu dari siswa baru yang harus ikut dihukum, hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merutuk di belakang. Telinganya sudah benar-benar panas, belum lagi teriknya matahari membuatnya semakin ingin lari dan menyumpal mulut senior yang sedang mengoceh di depan.

Setelah hampir 20 menit berlalu, namja berkepala besar tersebut menghentikan ocehannya. Dia memanggil beberapa anggota OSIS dan menyuruh mereka untuk memilih beberapa siswa yang akan dihukum bersamanya.

"Kau! Ikut aku!" Ajak, atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari seorang namja berkulit pucat.

Tanpa menjawab Sungmin mengikuti langkah sosok di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di belakang sekolah, di depan sebuah gudang yang jarang di masuki orang.

"Sekarang kau bersihkan gudang itu" Perintah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Shireo!"

"Kau berani melawan?"

"Apa tidak ada hukuman yang lebih pantas?! Aku disini untuk sekolah, bukan menjadi tukang bersih-bersih!"

"Kau!" Kyuhyun yang mulai geram, mendorong tubuh Lee Sungmin hingga membentur tembok di belakangnya.

"Kau berani melawan?"

"Ne! Wae?" Tantang Sungmin.

"Kau akan menyesal kelinci manis" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya dan mendorong Sungmin masuk kedalam gudang.

"Apa yang? Emppphh" Sungmin tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena mulutnya sudah terlebih dahulu di bekap menggunakan dasi oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan Cho Kyuhyun kalau kau tidak ingin menyesal" Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung menghisap leher putih Lee Sungmin.

"eungghhh" Sungmin tidak tinggal diam. Dia terus memberontak.

Merasa kesal, Kyuhyun melepas ikat pinggangnya dan mengikat tangan Lee Sungmin kebelakang. Dibaringkannya tubuh namja manis itu di lantai dan kembali dia menghisap kuat leher Sungmin hingga menimbulkan bercak merah.

"eunghhh" Sungmin melenguh, masih mencoba untuk berontak meskipun semua usahanya sia-sia.

Kyuhyun bergerak untuk membuka kancing seragam Sungmin. Seringainya muncul ketika retina matanya menangkap dada mulus itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dihisapnya nipple kanan Lee Sungmin.

"Eunghhh" Sungmin ingin berontak, namun hisapan Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya berkata lain.

Tak ingin menganggur, tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai memainkan nipple kiri Sungmin, dan tangan kirinya mulai bergerak liar di selangkangan namja manis yang masih tertutup oleh kain seragam.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat merasakan junior Sungmin mulai menegang dan basah menembus lapisan kain seragamnya.

"eunghhh" Sungmin melenguh.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'"

Kyuhyun melepas kemeja seragamnya dan melepas celana Lee Sungmin berserta dalamannya sehingga menampilkan junior manis Lee Sungmin yang sudah menegang disertai cair pre-cum akibat ulah tangan nakal Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tubuh mu sangat indah" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kembali di tindihnya tubuh mungil seorang Lee Sungmin. Dengan lihai di jilatnya wajah Lee Sungmin hingga wajah manis itu basah oleh air liur Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Emmhhhh emhhh" Sungmin melotot kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau memang ingin berkata sesuatu"

Kyuhyun melepas penutup di mulut Sungmin.

"Kau brengsek Cho! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Lee Sungmin.

"Ini hukumanmu kelinci nakal"

Kyuhyun meremas kuat junior Sungmin, hingga membuat pemiliknya berteriak kesakitan. Di bungkamnya bibir sexy itu menggunakan bibirnya. Dihisapnya kuat bibir Lee Sungmin sambil tangan kanannya terus bermain dengan junior di bawahnya.

"Eunghhh aahhhh" Sungmin mulai merasakan nikmat akibat kocokkan tangan Kyuhyun pada Juniornya. Dia semakin tidak dapat menahan kenikmatan ketika lidah Kyuhyun dengan lihai bermain-main dalam mulutnya.

"Eungghhh, ahhhh Sun. . .Sunbae. . ."

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun"

"Ahhh. . . Kyuu" Teriak Sungmin bersamaan dengan orgasme pertamanya.

Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari junior Sungmin dan menjilati sisa-sisa cairan yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau cepat sekali orgasme eoh"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepalanya menuju selangkangan Sungmin. Dimasukkannya junior Sungmin kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh ahhhh Kyu" Tubuh Sungmin melengkung keatas, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat bermain dengan tubuh Lee Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, dimainkannya dua bola kembar milik Sungmin membuat pemiliknya semakin merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang membuatnya semakin mendesah hebat.

"Ahhh, Kyu. . . more! Ahhh. . . .faster" Desah Sungmin.

"As your wish baby bunny" Ucap Kyuhyun dan mempercepat gerakan kepalanya pada junior Sungmin.

"ahhhh. . . . .Kyuuu" Sungmin kembali orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya dari junior Sungmin dan melahap bibir sexy Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan juniornya terasa sakit segera melepaskan celananya dan menunjukkan juniornya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat mengetahui junior kyuhyun yang berukuran jumbo -_-

Diangkatnya kedua kaki Sungmin hingga memperlihatkan lubang yang sebentar lagi dimasukinya.

"Sepertinya sangat nikmat" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Dimasukkannya jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan itu dan membuat sosok Lee Sungmin harus merintih karena sakit. Digerakkannya jarinya keluar masuk dengan tempo yang cepat, merasa tidak ada rintihan sakit lagi, ditambahkannya dua jarinya.

"Arghhh. . . Appo!" Teriak Sungmin. Dia merasakan lubangnya seperti di robek menggunakan pisau tajam.

"Tahanlah, sebentar lagi akan nikmat" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Merasa cukup, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Dilebarkannya kedua kaki Sungmin dan bersiap menancapkan juniornya.

JLEB !

"Arrgggghhhhh. . . .Appo! Keluarkan !" Teriak Lee Sungmin, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua sudut matanya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan teriakan Sungmin. Kembali diciumnya bibir shape M Sungmin guna mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Merasa Sungmin sudah lebih tenang, Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat.

"Ahhh. . . .eunghhh" Sungmin mencoba menahan desahannya. Dia merasa bahwa harga dirinya sudah benar-benar hancur.

"Mendesahlah Ming"

"Aaahhh. . . .Kyuhhh. . . Aaahhhh aahhhh"

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya, membuat keduanya semakin gila karena kenikmatan.

"Aahhh. . ..Ming. Kau sang. . .uhhh. . .ngat ketat"

"Kyuuhhh. . . Faster. . more aaahhhhhhh"

"Ahhh. . . .ahhhhh Minghhhh"

"aaahhhh Kyuhhh. . .Deeper ahhhh"

Suara desahan-desahan pun semakin kencang dan bersaut-sautan. Kyuhyun semakin kuat menggenjot bagian tubuhnya, bahkan Sungmin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhhh Kyuuhhhh. . . ." Sungmin kembali berorgasme. Membuat tubuhnya merasa lemas dengan nafas terengah engah. Namun juniornya kembali tegang saat Kyuhyun belum juga menghentikkan gerakkannya. Bahkan gerakannya semakin cepat. Dimainkannya junior Sungmin untuk membuatnya semakin tegang.

"Ahhhh Minghhh. . . .aaahhhh aahhhh eunggghhhh"

"Kyuhhh A..akuhhh" Sungmin merasakan juniornya akan kembali orgasme.

"Ahhh, together Minghhh" Kyuhyun merasakan lubang Sungmin kembali menyempit, menandakkan Sungmin akan kembali orgasme.

"aaaahhhhhh. . . . . . ." Desah keduanya saat orgasme menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan pertamanya didalam tubuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merasa penuh pada perutnya.

Brukk

Kyuhyun ambruk disebelah tubuh Sungmin dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ditolehkannya kepalanya menghadap Sungmin yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya pasca orgasme terakhirnya.

"Jadilah milikku Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Arrgghhhh. . . . ." Sungmin kembali tersentak kaget ketika junior Kyuhyun kembali merasuki tubuhnya. Desahan-desahan nikmat pun kembali mengalun dari bibir keduanya, mengabaikan seruan para siswa lainnya yang tengah mencari keberadaan keduanya.

**END**

Apa ini ? nggak hot sama sekali -_- #Sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur KyuMin.

NC gagal yang tiba-tiba membayangi otak saya ketika melihat Sebastian Michaelis mau mencium Ciel Phantomhive #Plakk nggak nyambung .

Yasudahlah. Biarkan mereka tetap berNC ria. Meskipun ini FF tidak hot. Tapi saya yakin Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuat Sungmin merasa Hot ! keke

Annyeong ^^


End file.
